A New Love
by Zenithian
Summary: Romance blooms on the eve of the pivotal battle with the evil Dhoulmagus


**"A New Love" – by Zenithian**

Night had descended upon the forest, as a brisk and chilly wind swept through the dense foliage. The crackling of the campfire mingled with the distant chirping of crickets and nightingales, as it shined as an inviting beacon amidst a sea of shadows. "So we move tomorrow…" Yangus muttered to no one in particular, as he felt a deep heaviness in his heart. "Yeah…we've come this far, so even if we wanted to, there's no turning back now…" Angelo affirmed. "There's not much point in mulling over the details; after all, either we prevail…or we die". Quickly picking up his sword and stone sharpener, Angelo quickly distracted himself while he honed his blade's edge, as though the reality of his own words finally sunk into his consciousness. "Hey, let's not forget we've made it this far working together – that's what will see us through to the end!" exclaimed Xavier, as fleeting still-frames of the trials he and his companions had endured raced through his mind. As the din of their conversation faded into an awkward silence, Xavier focused his eyes across from the flames and immediately noticed the despondent countenance of his closest friend. "Jessica, what is it?" Xavier asked in a sincere tone. "…Nothing…it's just…nothing, ok?" she stammered anxiously. "C'mon, I know you better than that…" Xavier said frankly. "Just stop it, already!" Jessica shouted back. "I don't want to talk about this…just leave me alone!" "Wait…" was all Xavier could manage, as Yangus and Angelo each exhaled a shallow, resigned breath. As she ran off through the trees, Xavier instantly felt guilty for his apparent transgression. "Young one, perhaps you should go after her" uttered Trode as he stepped out of the large tent behind him. "Your highness, I apologize for awakening you; forgive me" Xavier said as he knelt on one knee and bowed his head to his liege in reverence. "There is no need…I haven't been able to rest anyway" Trode admitted. "…but never mind that; go and be with Jessica". Hurriedly nodding in approval, Xavier rushed off into the darkness to find her.

Racing through invisible branches and uncertain terrain, Xavier came upon a nearby lake. Under the moonlight, it shimmered in a silver glow, a serene and tranquil spectacle. Slowing his pace, Xavier stepped deliberately through the sandy shoreline as he spied a familiar silhouette. As he approached, his ears were filled with the sound of his companion's gentle sobs; instantly, his heart sank. "Jessica, I'm really sorry about earlier, I…" was all Xavier could manage. "No…you…you didn't do anything wrong…I'm sorry for snapping at you like that" Jessica blubbered apologetically. "It's just that everything is riding on this…on defeating Dhoulmagus". "I know…" Xavier trailed off, as he stared out at the rippling waters. "I mean…so much has happened to all of us. I don't regret my decision to go on this quest, but…I'm worried about my mother, my hometown…" Jessica confessed. "I understand all too well" Xavier said in an assuring voice. "Everything I had was stolen from me by that monster…I swear he'll pay dearly for what he has done..!" he said in smoldering anger. The silence that followed was nearly tangible, seemingly lasting forever. "But, y'know…there's something else…" Xavier blurted out abruptly. "What is it?" Jessica asked. "Well…maybe I shouldn't say…" he said bashfully. "No, really, what is it?" Jessica prodded with a curious grin. "Alright, the truth is…I'm fighting for more than just my king and my homeland. Actually…there's someone I care very deeply about, someone who has come to mean the world to me…" Xavier relented. "Wow…I had no idea you had someone like that in your life…so who is it?" Jessica begged. "She's standing right here in front of me" Xavier declared. Overcome by those words, Jessica swiftly embraced her newfound admirer, and kissed him as tears slowly rolled down her face.

Time ceased, becoming what seemed an eternal moment as the two young lovers explored, touched and caressed one another in unbridled passion. As they hurriedly disrobed and fell together onto the soft sand, Jessica gazed at Xavier with starry eyes. Realizing what was about to happen, he looked to her for assurance, as she obliged with a longing smile and a simple nod. Joined together in an innocent and pure expression of love, Xavier and Jessica undulated in unison, becoming one in thought, desire and pleasure. Reaching an indescribable crescendo, the world around them seemed to fade away until they were alone in their wordless expression. As they lay together in an entwined embrace, Xavier softly proclaimed "I love you, Jessica…We'll always be here, in this place, no matter what". "I love you, Xavier" Jessica said with a sly smile. "What is it?" Xavier chuckled. "Well, given the circumstances, I suppose dinner with you and my mother is in order, huh?" Jessica laughed.

For what seemed to happen all too quickly, Jessica and Xavier dressed, hoping to return to camp before they aroused suspicion. As they strolled through the forest, hand-in-hand, they were relieved to find Yangus and Angelo had retired to the tent. Stealing one last kiss, the two quietly entered their lodging, blissfully unaware of Trode's presence nearby. He smiled approvingly, knowing that love just might conquer all.

And so the morning broke…


End file.
